


蚀

by Iodilnaire



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 一个周迦的现代舞者AU正文是全年龄向的，只是补全剧情里有NC-17的情节





	蚀

**Author's Note:**

> *一个基于（混合叠加后的）设定做出的现代舞者AU，尝试着一气呵成所以不知道看起来会不会很累。  
> *算是我对周迦的现阶段理解。我终于勉强理解了FGO的设定，也就是FGO对周迦（摩诃）的“再设定”的含义。  
> *这个海伦娜是OC。原本是需要一个引路人而加上的，结果因为平时没有手机没有网所以没法查设定，而且起笔是在第五章实装的前两周，于是这个海伦娜和第五章紫色的海伦娜就是两个人了。以及第五章以后才崩溃地发现原来另一个实装的印度人是罗摩……  
> *第一次开车，在补全剧情里，有一辆并不熟练的车  
> *希望这个尝试改变是成功的……谢谢阅读，欢迎捉虫。  
> *这个超文本语言真是搞死我……

        他梦见一条走廊。  
        风轻轻地鼓动白色的窗纱，细小的尘粒在阳光的照射下清晰可见。木质的地板被修习早课的人勤快地拖过了，蜿蜒的水纹被风干成溪流的痕迹。他沿着走廊向尽头的房间走去，浮动的树影透过窗户在皮肤荫出不同的温度。  
        那么细微的知觉。  
        琴声从遥远的尽头传来，凝滞的空气颤抖不已。  
        他推开了门。

        阿周那起身随手扯过一件毛衣套了下楼，贡蒂正好从厨房里端了早餐出来。她惊喜地喊了一声“你醒了”，几个坐在餐桌前的兄弟全部一同站了起来，吓得他差点从楼梯上摔下去。  
        母亲被他这个动作吓了一跳，所幸的是他很好抓住了一旁的木质扶手，一边笑着摇头一边下完最后几阶。二哥大笑着扯着他入座，领子里一股海的味道。贡蒂把被子递给他，解释说怖军是昨天晚上赶回家的，专门坐了一天的船跑回来见他。  
        阿周那时差还没倒过来，眼睛里都是血丝，但还是很精神的样子，和家人们道谢，结果后背挨了怖军一下，连长兄也笑着摇头。家里人没什么好客气，他们就担心他离开家太久生疏了。一栋郊区外缘的白色小别墅，半座山头，母亲和四个兄弟，还有偶尔来访的和蔼亲切的老伯父，这就是阿周那六岁以后对家的全部记忆。真正离开家大约是十年前他在巴黎的舞台上一举成名后远赴美洲，期间也只是每年能和家里人碰个面——他大概没有想过声名会带来这样的负担。  
        “基本上每个周末电视台都会有你的演出。”贡蒂特意给他多煎了一个太阳蛋，“我们都认真看了，跳得很好，哪天和无种交流一下。”  
        阿周那和弟弟交换了一个眼神，忍着笑说好。母亲大概一直没有分清无种学的是流行舞种，阿周那从小跟着大师学的是现代芭蕾，只不过到了美国进修之后风格 才开始变得多样化起来。  
        他一开始是没想过学跳舞的，是因为有一次老伯父带他出去见世面，结果被大师给相中了。匀称的骨骼，年幼的举止里挥霍不尽的灵气，大师一眼就认定这是块好材料，而后来阿周那确实也没有辜负他的厚望。  
        他这次回家不仅仅是为了休假，另一个原因是被邀请参加世界顶尖舞者的交流会。上了年纪的舞界泰斗用了三个月的时间给在美国的他邮了张邀请函，他才匆匆忙忙地赶回了家。  
        “交流会是什么时候举行？”无种顺口问了一句。  
        “后天晚上。”阿周那抬了一下头，“到时候我带你去吧，上面说可以带一个亲属。”  
        母亲把果酱罐推给了他，他几乎带着一些撒娇的语气拒绝了。  
        “难怪你能在美洲那种饮食下保持身材。”怖军揶揄了他一句，硬是往他的盘子里加了一条烟肉。

        下午阿周那专程去拜访了一趟老师。  
        他到的时候老师正在带着一群孩子上课，海伦娜在一旁当助教。她见到他首先打了招呼，无比感慨地说，你终于肯回来了。  
        他们给孩子们放了课，沿着庭院慢慢地走；几个好奇的孩子跟着他们，躲在海伦娜身后上下打量着阿周那。欧式的花园被修剪和记忆中别无二致，只有白色的天使垂泪的面庞上生出了浅浅的青苔。大师走到一半觉得有点累了，海伦娜就拜托阿周那照顾孩子，自己转身扶着大师回了屋里。  
        等到大师的身影消失在树丛后了，几个孩子便呼啦一声散开去捉迷藏。他想起来自己小时候也和这差不多，忍不住发笑。突然有一个小姑娘扯着他的衣角问了个问题，他的笑容一下子就僵住了。  
        那个稚气未脱的声音认真地咬着每一个字音：“阿周那哥哥，你和迦尔纳哥哥哪一个更厉害一点啊？”  
        大概是太久没有听到这个名字被提起了，他一时之间忘记了如何思考，脑回路被过载的电流烧坏。过了一会儿他才蹲下身去，让自己的视线和孩子的平齐：“你是从哪里知道这个名字的？”  
        “老师常常提起你们，说你们是他最厉害的两个学生。”小姑娘明亮的眸子里映着他勉强的微笑，“你们难道不是一起学跳舞的吗？”  
        阿周那沉默了一下说是的，他们确实是大师教导的同一批学生。  
        认识多久了呢？除去他在美国这十年，加起来一共十二个年头。迦尔纳是一个怎么样的人？像正午的太阳那样灼眼。他现在在哪里，为什么不像阿周那一样继续跳舞，他放弃了吗？我不知道，阿周那说。  
        最后小姑娘下了个结论，她比较喜欢阿周那：“像太阳一样的人，太热啦！”接着她满意地加入游戏去了。  
        他没跟那个小姑娘说迦尔纳是大师收的唯一一个不是贵族的学生，却跳得最为出色——出色到令他不得不正视对方，甚至于产生了敬意和妒意。迦尔纳是个孤儿，被清洁女工收养，每天都会跟着母亲来打扫练习室，放工后就偷偷地躲在门后听讲。  
        阿周那不清楚那样一个年幼的孩子是出于多大的渴望才放弃了和同龄人嬉戏的时间，足足坚持了两三年——或许比这要更久。如果不是因为有一天清晨阿周那过早地到了练习室，大概谁也不会注意到那个洁白的孩子。  
        他发现他的时候那个孩子正在一丝不苟地压着腿，眼神专注，至于完全没有注意到阿周那的到来。天距离完全明亮还有一个多小时，练习室的灯也没有打开，然而阿周那觉得那个人自身便笼着浅浅的柔光——就算燃尽自身也不会有所怨言的明亮。  
        接着迦尔纳抬了抬头，看见了明亮的镜子里映照着的阿周那的身影。他当然认得他，那个所有人当中最出色的孩子；但是他意外地没有寻求任何的理解，只是向他阐述他在尝试，仅此而已。  
        后来事情自然是以阿周那告诉了大师这件事、迦尔纳和他的养母被辞退告终的，只是他没有想到这件是还有一个后续。第二天迦尔纳就正式加入了他们，与此同时他也接下了整个宅子的杂工。  
        甚至连这个庭院的雏型也是迦尔纳一手剪出来的。想到这里连阿周那自己也感到不可思议，这个男人在记忆中的比重理应占据得最多，而如今他竟然已经要花上好几分钟才能回忆起这些事实了。  
        海伦娜从屋子里出来，告诉阿周那大概是老师腿疼的病又犯了。上了年纪的人经不起折腾，却依然喜欢教精力无穷的孩子跳舞。说到这里海伦娜无奈地叹了口气，提议去外面那口湖边走一走。  
        “你好久没回来，不知道那口湖能不能唤醒你一些‘惨痛’的回忆。”她走在他前面，脚步轻捷，“比如说当年被老师罚跑十圈……”“没跑完的人是谁来着？”阿周那故意拖长的调子，仰头看路边的树梢，“又是谁代跑完了来着？”“啊、啊——是啦是啦——”她沮丧地低下头，“你和那谁嘛……”  
        说起来这件事也很扯，那天帮海伦娜跑圈的人是阿周那和迦尔纳。起初是她嚷着跑不动了扯着阿周那央求他帮她，结果被他拒绝了；于是她转头就去找脾气好的迦尔纳，对方二话不说就答应了。也不知道是怄气还是较劲儿，阿周那跟着也追了上去，两个人帮海伦娜分别跑了整整三圈。  
        她知道他们之间结了个解不开的梁子，因此也没把后面那个名字吐出来，迅速地换了一个话题糊弄了过去。  
        他们绕着湖走了半圈，聊到很多旧识，阿周那才得以了解许多人的近况。比如说以前那个一喝酒就会打嗝不止的A后来在脱衣舞上颇有成就，中途离开的B现在混迹娱乐圈成为了行业内著名的脱衣舞男。两个人一边说一边笑，海伦娜差点没高兴得掉进湖里。  
        末了她还是没忍住，悄悄问了他一句：“我听说你吻过迦尔纳，这事儿是真的吗？”  
        他一时没反应过来，愣了半拍，之后的表情仿佛被迫吞了一个柠檬。  
        “谁说的？”他问。  
        “寻你开心而已——”她吐了吐舌头，“当我没问过。”  
        他“嗯”了一声，不知道是在对哪个问题给出肯定。

        其实他那样算是承认了海伦娜所说的。  
        他确实吻过迦尔纳——出于情欲上的意义，在完全不受自我掌控的情况下，唇舌交缠的那种。迦尔纳尝起来和他表面一样干燥无味，吻起来像是生吞一杯滚烫的开水，灼痛从舌尖一直烫到心口，所以他后来没有继续了。  
        还有另一部分的原因是出于厌恶和恐惧。厌恶他毫无底线的包容，恐惧自我深处的渴求。  
        迦尔纳小的时候就经常被别的孩子欺负，不仅是因为没有双亲的保护，更多的是因为身份地位的悬殊和价值观的差异。但出乎意料的是他从来没有做出过类似于报复的行为，他的回应实在是过于正确，至于阿周那从一开始就没有任何想要欺凌他的想法。  
        反而是嫉恨。正是因为知道任何手段都无法使对方屈服而产生的扭曲的憎恶。  
        也许是这种憎恨表现得过于露骨，连迦尔纳本人也有所察觉。那天阿周那独自在舞蹈室加练到深夜，迦尔纳在房间的另一端擦洗地板。临走的时候他们无意间对视了一眼，白昼和晴夜的昏线自此割裂。  
        他和海伦娜并肩站在湖边，看见晚霞肆意铺满了天空。火色的红日摇摇欲坠地挂在山头，长庚星的光辉首先明亮了半边夜空。浅色的月伏在山峦的身后，孤傲的身姿逐渐显露。  
        海伦娜低声惊呼道：“你看，月亮要出来了！”

        他们一起去吃了顿晚饭，在附近一家法国餐厅。经营的店主是一位地道的法国绅士，礼貌地接过女士的外套挂在门后。  
        位置有点窄，阿周那修长的双腿勉强地叠起来，依旧不得不搁在对面的座位底下。海伦娜没忍住又笑话他几句：“换了个地方呆几年，个子就长高了。”他说哪有。他离开这片土地时不过刚满十八，后来又多少长高了一点；反而是比他大了三岁的迦尔纳，满了十八之后就一直是那副身材，纤长高挑，肤色白的像隆冬的雪。  
        他走神走了一会儿，直到海伦娜在他面前晃了几次手才反应过来。他向她道歉，端起杯子喝了一口柠檬水。她叹了一口气，担忧地摇了摇头：“早知道就不要和你提起他。每次一说到他，你就跟丢了魂似的。”  
        阿周那苦笑了一下，又跟她道歉。  
        “也没什么大不了的，”她说，“虽然早就知道是这样，你们从来都只注视着对方。几年前我看到迦尔纳时他也是这样，一提到你就一副魂不守舍的样子。”  
        “他还在这儿？”他惊讶地看着她。  
        “哪有。”海伦娜摇了摇头，“比你走得晚了一点，之后就不知道去哪里了。决赛那天也没有去，明明好不容易入围了——那几天你也在的。几年前见到他，也没有像是继续跳舞的样子，似乎放弃了吧。身材没怎么变，长得还是那么好看，但是感觉很茫然。”  
        阿周那“哦”了一声，低下头去看自己的手。他知道他为什么没再跳舞，也知道他为什么茫然，正如迦尔纳知道他离开这里的真正原因一样。他觉得海伦娜已经看出来一点什么，只是不好意思开口问而已。  
        但海伦娜依旧很迷惑的样子：“我实在搞不清楚你们俩，一会儿关系好一会儿恨的像是要杀死对方一样……”“谁跟他关系好了。”阿周那突然拔高了调子，旋即意识到自己的失态，“抱歉，我的意思是我……和他没什么很大关系。”  
        掩饰得过于明显了。  
        事实上这个误解不仅仅是海伦娜有，几乎与他们同届的所有人都是这么认为的——两个佼佼者的情谊是常人无法理解的，说不定这种阴晴不定反而是友好。具体表现就是两个人前一个星期还在冷战，结果等迦尔纳生病住院回来之后两个人关系突然就缓和了。  
        但他们不知道的是那几天是阿周那在医院陪着迦尔纳度过的。  
        那时候迦尔纳发烧烧得神志不清，一个人躺在医院打吊瓶，养母由于工作的缘故没有闲暇照顾他。阿周那本来没什么闲心去关心他，是老师想起来叫他放课后去替他带束花。于是那天晚上阿周那照着老师说的去花店买了束康乃馨，一个人独自去医院见到了迦尔纳。  
        迦尔纳还没退烧，迷迷糊糊地连眼睛都睁不开，听到一个熟悉的声音就去捉对方的衣角，也没顾上仔细去想对方是谁。阿周那迟疑了一刻，低头去看迦尔纳的睡颜。他生病的样子看起来比以往任何时刻都要无助，白皙的皮肤在医院微暗的色调下显出病态的透明；大概是发热过头的缘故，他的眼眶泛着一圈深艳的红。  
        阿周那后来趴在床边陪了他一整晚，给家里人打了个电话就没动静了。第二天醒来时发现迦尔纳已经醒了，浅蓝色的眸子盯着他迷惑地看着，也不知道看了多久——可能和他看他的时间差不多。阿周那去医院对面的超市买了一袋苹果和两份早餐，路上给老师发了条短讯请假。他们面对面地把早餐吃了，阿周那和临床的病人借了一把小刀开始削苹果。未曾间断的一条薄薄的鲜红缎带从他的指间落下，苹果变成阳光一样的暖黄色。迦尔纳突然冒出来一句，原来你会削苹果。  
        他大概是以为阿周那和那些贵族子弟一样，苹果从来都是别人削好了递过去的。  
        阿周那抬头瞥了他一眼，说，我还卖过报纸呢。  
        他也不知道自己哪里来的闲情逸致，给迦尔纳讲了一遍他的童年。他的童年过得不安稳但是幸福，父亲去世以后母亲带着他们五兄弟一起被伯父赶了出去，一家人在贫民窟里呆了半年。这半年里他学会了很多，那时他才四岁，每天的主要职责是保护两个弟弟不受欺负。后来搬到正规一点的地方，三个大一点的孩子就开始偷偷外出贴家用，大哥带着他出去送牛奶递报纸，每天天还没亮就开始到处跑。直到六岁那年他们终于被老伯父接回了家族，才结束了半流浪的日子。  
        他说完正好削完一个苹果，切了小块喂他。迦尔纳愣了一下张口接受了投喂，好像也不记得提醒他自己另一只没有扎针的手可以活动。他们就这样一人一口的分享掉了一个苹果，阿周那开始削下一个；吃了三个苹果以后，迦尔纳也吊完了两瓶药水。  
        后来确实有那么两天他们关系好转了一点，但是很快又恢复了针锋相对的常态。所以海伦娜和大部分人都对这段日子印象深刻，没有剑拔弩张的紧绷感和冷到零点以下的气氛，以至于他们以为这是一场幻觉。  
        但是临时的缓解以后局面的失衡更加糟糕。现在海伦娜彻底明白了——他们之间从未产生过友好的情绪。  
        这次是阿周那主动地换了话题，一方面不想再继续被迦尔纳的影子所纠缠，另一方面是单纯地不愿意坦白。海伦娜顺着他的话题往下讲，像是之前什么交谈都没有进行过一样。

        他又回到了那条长廊。  
        大约是因为白天故地重游，梦境也随之具象化起来。白色的窗纱有着细密的花纹，钢琴声重复着同一个失落的旋律。  
        他贴着玻璃窗往外看，盛夏的绿意铺天盖地。白色的少年跪在一棵尖叶杜英下种花，一排一排的幼苗培在湿润的土壤里。他背对着阿周那，像是要将那些幼苗护在怀里；风拂过他单薄的身子，白色的衬衣显露出脊柱的形状。  
        一道阳光从云层间落下来，阿周那被晃了下眼睛，光景模糊；等重新找到了焦点，那个白发的少年不见了。  
        只有一排一排的矢车菊迎风而开。

        阿周那起得比平时晚了一点，醒来的时候长兄已经出门上班，母亲在屋子里做祷告。海伦娜约他去市中心走走，顺便下午去彩排场踩点。  
        阿周那收到邀请函的时间太晚，因此没有节目，最多也只是被现场抽中即兴一段，所以彩排也只是陪海伦娜这个总负责人过场。她特地把节目单带了过来，两个人并排挤在咖啡店的小角落里站着，一边吃早餐一边看。  
        “都是一些知名舞者的成名作，老师亲自联系的。”海伦娜咬了一口三明治，声音含糊不清，“比如说安妮和玛莉两姐妹的《暴风雨》，还有这几支——你一定看过。”  
        海伦娜这话说的没错，他不但看过，还被美国的老师要求跳过。他毕业前那段时间对着录像带磨了大半年的尼禄的作品，每天睁眼闭眼都是她那条红色的热情的舞裙，为了完成老师所说的理解女性的特殊气质的任务。到了毕业舞会时老师才告诉他真实情况是他们那台《春之祭》缺了女舞者，硬是让他穿了裙子上去跳。  
        海伦娜听完要求看照片，阿周那还真的从手机深处把几年前的舞台照翻出来给她看。灯光下深色皮肤的少年被裹进浅色的裙子，腰肢倾侧出不可思议的柔韧。  
        “我的天——”她几乎笑得歪倒在他身上，“你居然还戴了假发！”“差点就掉下来了。”然而阿周那对这段回忆却意外地感觉良好，“还好因为是接上去的，底下是我留了三个月的头发。”  
        他们又凑着节目单看了一会儿，阿周那意外地发现最后一个节目是空着的。海伦娜解释说是一段双人舞，大师还在尝试联系其中一个舞者，如果找不到人只好放录像了。  
        “而且录像还是残缺的，听说是两个人只录了前三段，最后一段没录成。”她又补充了一句，“我们都说这不太合适，毕竟这场交流会是全球直播。但他老人家执意要拿它压轴，说是这是他看过的最惊艳的一场舞。”  
        “彩排会放吗？”阿周那问道。  
        “不会，明晚老师亲自放。”海伦娜无奈地耸耸肩，“也不知道那两个人在想什么，说是找到了人也可能会被拒绝。”  
        说起彩排，她开始详细地给阿周那讲一遍流程。咖啡店人来人往过于嘈杂，他提议换个地方再继续。海伦娜匆匆忙忙地表示要去一趟洗手间，把包留给他就出去了。  
        他站在那里多看了一会儿节目单，想着那场可以给无种指点一下。身边一对情侣离开了，又一个人补上了位置。那个人搁下了手里的东西，解耳机线解了老半天，手肘不经意间蹭了阿周那好几下。他反射性地让了些位置，听到一句“抱歉”。  
        熟悉的音色。  
        就像离不开每个人足踝的影子，困囿于相片里的每一寸旧时光，那个低沉温柔的音色同样沉睡在他的梦里，低声重复着同一个没有尽头的故事。  
        阿周那转过头去，解着耳机线的人同样抬起头来。  
        他们对视了一阵子。阿周那不太能确定此刻自己脸上是什么样的表情，但是迦尔纳毫不掩饰他的震惊。结果是阿周那首先不由自主地开了口，说了句毫不相干的话：“你解不开的。”  
        白发的青年逐渐恢复了淡漠的神色，垂下眸子应道：“是吗。”  
        他依旧想继续说些什么，但迦尔纳迅速收拾了一下东西，提着早餐袋从门口出去了。白色的身影又一次消失在他的世界里，就像雪粒消逝在春天，浮冰沉入海底。

        海伦娜过了足足十分钟回来，排队排的急躁不安的心情终于稍微缓解了一点，结果一抬头撞见阿周那一脸的活见鬼。  
        “刚刚发生了什么吗？”她随口问了一句，和自己的丝巾开始打架，“怎么一脸难以置信？”  
        “没什么。”他在她看不见的地方强行撑开一个微笑，若无其事地啜了一口咖啡，“面部抽筋而已。”

        他以为他不会再出现在他面前的，但是世界上偏偏有那么一些事情无法解释。比如说他会在看到发烧的迦尔纳时一同不自觉地升高体温，就像是身体下意识做出的防御一样，就像是太阳无时不刻地在影响月华的产生一样。  
        他以为他们一直在背向而行，却忘记了彼此的轨迹终将相交，愈是渴求背离，相遇的时刻来临得越早。  
        在一个圆形的世界里，他始终在与他相遇。

        彩排结束时天色已经暗下去了，海伦娜坐在舞台边缘看天气预报，很遗憾地发现这两天暴雨不断。阿周那站在她的身边盯着台下的摄像机出神，脑子里一团混乱。  
        “你明天穿裙子吗？”海伦娜突然问了一句。  
        阿周那以为她在讲电话，没有应她。她又问了一遍，手肘狠狠地戳中了他的小腿肚。  
        “疼——”他差点没从边缘掉下去，“你轻点儿，小心我掉下去砸到你。”“我问你呢，”她抬头望着他，“穿裙子不？”  
        他差点儿没想翻个白眼：“拒绝。”  
        后来又三个年轻的女孩子扯他去跳四小天鹅，大概是不记得他本名，带头那个女孩子很大声地喊了他的绰号，一下子把几乎所有人的目光吸引了过来。虽然大多是敬佩的眼神，但是被十几个同行盯着的感觉实在是太过于奇怪了，因此他不得不去陪她们跳。海伦娜在一边看着笑得东倒西歪，他才知道原来那几个姑娘是他们的小师妹。  
        “很绅士嘛，黑王子——”末了海伦娜还不忘调侃他一句，“你都不知道大师有多喜欢对他们提起你。哎呀不行——这个编辑给你起的名字实在是太有才了哈哈哈哈哈……不过说起来你以前不是我们的月亮吗？”  
        “别说了——”阿周那捂住了眼睛，仰起头呻吟了一声，几乎不想再听海伦娜翻黑历史。  
        他被叫做月亮是有原因的，大约是小时候练舞练得太多，营养只够用来长个子，再加上有一次老师在看完晨课后说了一句“晴夜无星”，某一天起大家就开始亲昵又有些敬畏地喊他月亮。  
        一开始他对这个玩笑还不太在意，直到有一天海伦娜无意间感慨了一句：“你跟迦尔纳啊，一个月亮一个太阳，别说是这个小舞室了，以后整个芭蕾界都会被你们照的亮堂堂的吧！”  
        阿周那听完后本来想反驳她两句，结果发现这简直就是个无可挑剔的事实。他不是没有见过迦尔纳跳舞的样子，那个人本身比聚光灯还要耀眼，而本人却浑然不觉。如果说阿周那天生自制，是收束优雅的类型，那么迦尔纳则是天生适合独舞的开放，一旦进入状态整个人就变了样子，自身辐射的热情几乎淹没舞台——一如由星辰捧起的明月和燃尽自身的太阳。  
        海伦娜大概是忘记了还有这么一层，笑完之后问他想不想跳舞。阿周那当作自己什么都没有想起来过，问她想看哪支。  
        “你跳哪支都那么惊艳，”她揉着手腕仰头望着他，“是老师要我问你有没有什么遗憾了很久的作品，他会考虑排进来。”“彩排都走过了，再加也太匆促了吧。”他摇了摇头，“而且我也没准备什么。”  
        “可是我听说你还有大招没有放。”她歪着脑袋，捂着嘴巴打了个哈欠。  
        “什么招？”他疑惑地看向她。海伦娜说我哪里知道，不就是专门来问你吗。阿周那想了一会儿，半天也没明白大师的意思，只好说“可能老师是在开玩笑吧”。  
        舞台的灯暗下去了，负责人匆匆忙忙地跑过来给海伦娜签确认单。她一边签名一边跟阿周那说“那就没机会咯”，语气像是他错过了整个世界一样。他笑着说没关系，总有机会的。  
        最后他们在外面的广场道了别，各自回住处去。路上阿周那见到有一个染了白发的青年独自站在昏暗的灯光下等末班车回家，忍不住多看了两眼。那个青年警惕地注意到了这视线，陌生的脸庞在微暗的灯光下满怀敌意。  
        他突然意识到他在这个充满迦尔纳的影子的世界里是有多么敏感，但至于是出于愧疚或是别的情感，也并不明晰了。

        他又一次回到那个梦境时满心都是烦躁懊恼。  
        他用力地踩着步子向走廊尽头的房间走去，脚步声掩过了断续的琴音。木质的门沉重得超过了想象，推了几次后勉强被撞开了。他踉跄了一步扶着门把站稳身子，大口喘息着抬起头来。  
        那个洁白的少年在跳舞。  
        纯黑的紧身衣勾勒出每一块骨骼和肌肉饱满的轮廓，足背绷紧支持起他所有的重量。阿周那看不清他的脸，大约是因为他在旋转的缘故。他看上去那么真挚热烈，指尖和双臂都舒展出灼热的温度，毫无保留地坦白灵魂深处的纯粹。  
        ——他是那样纯白得刺眼的存在。纯白得连自身都将自身吞噬，包容消化了所有的恶毒和漆黑后圆融出灿烂的光华。  
        阿周那感到没来由的生气——近乎幼稚的那种，像是眼睁睁地看着珍爱的事物被夺走却无能为力一般。他愤怒地冲上去推倒了那个人，白金的鸟坠入织网。少年纤细的脖颈被他扼在掌心，颤抖的吐息支离破碎。  
        阿周那同样在发抖，鲜有地完全失去了自制和掌控。他慢慢地拨开少年凌乱的白发，与那只近乎将对方置于死地的手掌不同，扶住那张俊美的面孔的力度轻柔地像擒起一尾羽毛。  
        那对天青色的眸子在注视他的一举一动。  
        他俯下身去亲吻了他。

        他一大早借了大哥的车去接海伦娜，帮她把大包小包的东西抱到后尾箱。  
        “下午会有车专门来接老师，不用担心。”她钻进副驾座扣上安全带，“你弟弟呢？”  
        “他下午来。”阿周那没有看她，视线胶在车前那个标志上。  
        他靠在驾驶座上半天没有动静，和海伦娜一同并肩坐了十来分钟。最后在她开口的那刻突然说道：“我梦见迦尔纳了。”  
        他说完这话低头去系安全带，钥匙插进孔里扭了半圈，在海伦娜回应之前又补上一句：“他最后一次跳舞的样子。”  
        阿周那的手在抖，试了好几次都没打着火。最后是海伦娜按住了他的手腕，他才转过头来看她，神色比想象中的要镇定。  
        “我们换个位，我来开。”她推了他一把，安全带的扣子脱开时发出钝痛的声音。  
        阿周那从车前绕了过去，重新坐下来。他闭上了眼睛，太阳穴依着冰冷的车窗。海伦娜缓慢地打着方向盘掉头，车窗外的世界转了一个方向。  
        “我刚去美国的那段时间也是这样。”阿周那说。  
        他们在第一个红绿灯路口停了下来。豆大的雨珠坠落，潮湿的声响沉闷如鼓点。泥土的腥香里蕴藏着太阳浓烈的香气，即使隔着两层玻璃也依然固执地被嗅觉感知。  
        海伦娜没有应他，只是单纯地从玻璃反光里看了他一眼。阿周那睁开眼睛，专注平静，没有涣散的样子，声音清晰又鲜明，不像是在恍惚。他的视线从地面掠过一座高高的教堂，一直延伸向天空。浓稠的乌云一层一层地堆积在天穹，蓝色的雷光时不时地镶上一圈亮色。  
        他想起来那天也是这样的天气。没完没了地下雨，潮湿而又沉闷。  
        阿周那曾经无比笃定地向老师说过，他永远也不会和迦尔纳合作；但是他依旧失去了引以为傲的自制力，当他意识到自己和迦尔纳完成了一整支舞曲的那刻。  
        这场舞的起由仅仅是迦尔纳的一个转身回眸。阿周那站在舞室的门口望着他独自完成了序曲，简单而轻盈的几个旋转后，那双天青色的眼睛不经意地向这边投来一眼，一个邀请便在无意识间被发出。  
        一个优秀的舞者所具备的不仅是足够的热情，迦尔纳似乎生来就有这种吸引他人的能力，而这种能力在针对阿周那时被无限放大。他将他完全拖入了专注的状态，至于那个无意的眼神就可以令他彻底陷入他的世界。  
        阿周那想他那天一定是疯了，不仅是他，迦尔纳也一样，连那支舞也是疯狂的。像是积蓄了过久的火山终于寻到了突破口，他毫无保留的将压抑已久的自身完全呈现给了对方——那是他第一次如此深切地表白自我，也是最后一次抛弃所有的伪装。  
        他一向以为自我了解得足够深刻，却因为这支舞感到前所未有的挫败——他从未意识到自己也许是敬慕对方的。那种近乎天真纯粹的情愫被嫉恨裹上糖衣，时间长久了连内核也变质失形。  
        窗外在下着暴雨，夏季浓烈的潮湿的腥香透过冰冷的玻璃卷进室内。雨声掩过了乐曲，破裂的惊雷自云端跌落。迦尔纳至始至终凝视着他，仿佛是一种抗衡和推拒，或是作为对他的坦诚的回报。  
        乐曲落幕的那刻迦尔纳正好落进他的怀里，身体蜷缩起来，依旧是那副洁白晶莹的样子。阿周那抱着他维持了那个姿势一会儿，像是影子缚住太阳，月亮独享光芒。最终是一声响雷让他惊醒，他起身逃出了那个舞室。  
        之后的事情完全失去了两个人的控制，阿周那根本没有想过迦尔纳会追上来，出于情绪他抓住他的肩膀把他推到了更衣室的柜子上。  
        阿周那原本以为自己会狠狠地揍他一顿的，却发现自己没有理由下手，等回过神来时发现自己已经不由自主地首先吻了上去。而迦尔纳并没有流露出任何抗拒的意思，反而主动地回应了他的亲吻。于是事情开始变成由阿周那亲自挑起，主导权最终落在迦尔纳的手里的微妙状态——而这种主导更像是默许的放纵。  
        他憎恶没有缘由的放纵，所以他转身离开了。  
        迦尔纳没有再追上来，但是有那么一个瞬间他是希望他抓住他的。他一个人沿着走廊踉跄着走，心跳乱得像窗外蹦跳的雨点，潜意识里的声音在催促着他尽快逃离。  
        那是他最后一次见到迦尔纳。自从那一天之后他再也没有出现在他面前，像是偶然拂过身边的风，除了飘零的两叶杜英，再也无法证明其存在的痕迹。  
        然而这片土地上都是他的影子——像太阳日复一日地温暖大地，每一个角落都含着微光。他一夜一夜地梦见庭院里那棵尖叶杜英，恒久不变地停留在那个繁夏的雨季；纯白的少年种下一片天蓝色的矢车菊，踮着足尖没有休止地旋转，优美轻盈得像湖中烈阳的倒影。  
        海伦娜叹了口气：“你一定是太累了。”  
        阿周那摇了摇头。

        到了目的地之后海伦娜暂时和他告了别，转身去后台布置去了。阿周那的状态看起来好了很多，大约是因为见到海伦娜的缘故，回忆有了缓冲的地方。  
        但是他也没有完全地将这些记忆说出来，只是单纯地告诉她有做过不好的梦。等海伦娜的身影消失在剧场后台那个小小的门口以后，他在剧场外围盯着雨幕发呆。  
        期间他的手机响了一次，是老师打来的电话，问他想不想表现一曲。他茫然地问是哪一首，实在没有什么想法，最后含糊地拒绝了。后来又有一个电话打进来，是无种问他人在哪里。听到弟弟的声音之后阿周那明显地感到舒服了许多，笑着说离开始还早着呢，要不出去吃个饭。  
        两个人约定了在某个餐厅见面，无种带了几袋子东西过来。其中有一台摄像机，阿周那看着那个相机包说哪里用得上，剧场又不让带。没想到无种嘿嘿一笑说是偕天喊他带的，说不定会发生什么精彩的事情。说完他把怀里那个包塞给了他：“妈妈给你新做了演出服，说看你能不能穿上。”  
        他无奈地看了弟弟一眼，低头去扯那个塑料袋，等伸手把那套衣服拽出来，笑意便凝固了。  
        那是根据他十年前第一套演出服做的，款式无差，熟悉的弹性面料带着崭新的气味。他扯着那块月白色的衣角小心地将它展开，指尖从领口细碎的蓝色花纹落下。有一些小的细节被改动过了，但是经典的特征都被贡蒂保留完整。  
        迦尔纳也有一套类似的演出服，大约是出自同一设计师之手，彼此于是成为互补的存在。迦尔纳那套是纯粹的幽黑，领口嵌着妖艳夺目的榴石，金线从肩膀埋到袖口，散发着浅浅的一圈光芒。但是他没能有机会真正地穿上它站在世人面前，仅仅是试穿过一次。阿周那至今还记得迦尔纳被包裹在那样紧致的纯黑里的样子：他现在舞室的镜面前打量自己，像新生的孩子一样去触摸镜子里的倒影，神情茫然并且惊讶。  
        阿周那有些勉强地笑着说这多久没见，母亲怎么可能知道他现在的尺码，还是穿从美国带回来的那套好了。无种硬是说他穿月白色好看，不试一试怎么知道。  
        结果证明阿周那果然是贡蒂亲生的。当他站在剧场的更衣室里照着镜子时，不由得感叹了一声母亲的直觉真是准得可怕。

        海伦娜特地给他留了个中间靠前的好位置，明明白白地写在了短信上，等他到了门口，远远地看见她在后门向他比了个“V”。  
        他们提前趁着媒体没那么多时进了场，在写着自己名字的座位上坐了将近一个小时；尤其是在阿周那提醒了无种这会场里是全球直播后，无种更是端端正正地坐到腿脚发麻。  
        临近开场时昨天那几个小师妹突然不知道从哪里冒了出来，满场子地喊着“黑王子”来找阿周那。他估计是海伦娜在开玩笑，转身去了一趟洗手间，回来时她们就已经不见了。  
        “刚才那几个小姑娘在找你。”等他重新坐下来后无种告诉他，“说让你准备一下，海伦娜老师会盯着你的号码抽即兴。”  
        海伦娜这次是认真的，等过了五支舞后第三个号码就抽中了他。阿周那去后台换衣服，她站在化妆间门口举着那张写着他编号的牌子冲着他比了个“大胜利”的手势，看起来是故意等着他的：“看！一点记号都没有哟！”  
        果然只有这样没心没肺的女人才能在他和迦尔纳的尴尬气氛里营造出莫名美好的回忆啊。阿周那没有掩饰自己的无奈，从塑料袋里扯出那套月白色的演出服。  
        他认认真真地在台上跳了一段，舞台上的灯光淹没了观众，隐隐约约地在角落聚成纯白色的焦点。他有点心不在焉，几乎脱离状态，注意力总是被那个焦点吸引，又看不明晰，仿佛在张开眼睛艰难地注视太阳，最终只落得眼角干涩。  
        音乐停下来时他听见掌声，欠身致意后下了后台。海伦娜坐在那里等他，开口第一句就不太满意：“和你平时那些差不多嘛——说好的大招呢？”  
        他听出来她语气里的失望，有些抱歉地摇头：“我还真没什么状态。”  
        事实上自从迦尔纳消失的那天起，他就一直没有进入过完全的状态——他和舞是融合的，但中间总是隔着一层不甘心的膜。  
        阿周那在后台擦了把汗就回观众席去了，等他走到门口才想起来自己竟然忘了换衣服，但是也没有什么不得体的地方。坐下来时中场休息正好结束，无种从外头回来高兴地告诉他他要到了某知名街舞大师的电话，哪天能出去和他交流一下。  
        下半场的舞曲开始了。他低头看了一眼节目单，看到最后一行时发现那个节目依然空在那里，只有一个序号——他有点疑惑这个节目会怎么样给这场盛会收场。

        屏幕的角落首先出现了一抹白，角落跳动的红点表明视频已经开始播放。  
        阿周那对这样的录像是再熟悉不过的了——这是大师的学生们统一交的晨课带。大师每个早晨都要去湖边散步，因此每天他们每个人都要录一曲练习作业。有一些学生会在家里录，还有一些——比如说这一支，就是在舞室里借用大师的摄像机录的。  
        镜头摇晃了几下，又被小心地扶正了。接着那丛白色和舞室的景象都清晰了起来。阿周那听见脑海里有一根弦被绷紧又急剧地打着颤，呼吸一口比一口困难。  
        遥远的雨声听起来冷而模糊，又逐渐浮现出清亮的音色。隐隐约约地画面外传来一个低沉温润的声音，说着“音响也可以了呢”，然后那丛白发下露出一只薄如蝉翼的耳朵，接着那个人的面孔几乎占据了整张屏幕。  
        瘦削的下巴，俊美的五官和被汗水浸成一缕一缕的凌乱的白发。  
        阿周那晕眩了一秒，呼吸转而急促起来。  
        屏幕上的人向后退开半步，露出一个生涩的微笑：“今天是X年Y月Z日。还有一周就要比赛了，老师。这是我第三个改编版本的《蚀》，受您指点了。”  
        他转身去角落里拧开音响，而后站在舞室的正中央。  
        阿周那屏住了呼吸。  
        一声闷雷隔着银幕压迫而来，沉闷的空气旋即被一串清脆的琶音击穿。纯白的少年抬起指尖脊柱一节一节向上生长，眼眸里的一潭清水映着茫然的天穹。第一个旋转，第二个旋转，由急渐缓，足背紧绷。  
        阿周那听见身后的人低语评论：“这不是女主角的舞步吗？”  
        迦尔纳确实是在跳《蚀》的女性角色，驾驭太阳的女神自天际而起，灼尽世间尘埃。他可以轻而易举地将身体弯折成适当的角度，柔软得像一尾蒲草，却蕴含着惊人的爆发力。  
        而后那个观众又低声咕哝了一句：“跳得还可以……但是没有月亮他怎么可能跳得起来。”  
        迦尔纳也确实没有跳起来，在状态之外游离，所有的动作都没有意义。他的脸看上去依旧平静空洞，每一个动作都只是为了下一个动作。大师原来给他们上这堂课时说过，《蚀》在技巧上确实难度高，但是真正让众多舞者感到困难的是它需要更多的情感来支持这个主题。“它完全得靠太阳和月亮的相爱来支持，”他说，“这也就是为什么只有原作那对夫妇能够跳出名的原因。”  
        那堂课结束后他们问大师那对夫妻后来怎么样。他说他们在录完这支舞之后双双赴死了，因为有着始终不能成为彼此的遗恨和过于炙烫的爱；太阳和月亮的相遇给人间带来灾难，因此被迫分离，轮流守候着白昼与昏夜。  
        乐曲陷入短暂的低谷，迦尔纳沿着舞室漫无目的地行走。这一段音乐属于明月的出场部分，他只管在几个特定的位置停留。杜英叶合着风雨贴在窗上摇晃，背景上一片深浅变换的浓绿，大部分的缺失让这段舞看起来显得无味索然。  
        一声惊雷覆盖了所有的乐音，迦尔纳几乎已经脱离了节奏，开始自由发挥，随性地补充几个动作。这个场景令阿周那感到熟悉得生厌，与此同时一并涌起的是被揭开的恐慌。  
        仿佛日记本的密码被人无意间破解的恐慌。  
        银幕的左上角出现了一个新的影子。  
        纯白的少年又一次抬起了指尖。  
        那个与他截然相反的身影走上前来，彼此视线交叠。那一刻阿周那看见所有的真挚热烈的悲伤、憎恨与爱意都涌上了那张淡漠的美丽的脸，与记忆中的那个雨天别无二致。  
        他们指尖相触，乐声因此而沉寂。  
        他知道他找到他的月亮了。

        剧场外下着冷雨。  
        阿周那几乎是从剧场里逃了出来，一刻也不想多停留。剧场外的雷声和录像带中记录的雷声迭沓而至，他知道几乎所有人都注意到了他的举动，但是这些目光已经没有任何意义了。  
        那个人在广场那里等着他。  
        阿周那径直走了过去，雨水从额顶沿着面庞的曲线落下。迦尔纳已经在雨里站了很久，纯黑色的演出服被浸湿后紧紧地贴在皮肤上，勾勒出的肌肉饱满的线条。他的身边放着一把支开的伞，等阿周那站稳了，迦尔纳转身过去按开了底下的音箱。  
        纯白色的少年抬起了指尖。  
        阿周那又想起了那个梦。在梦里迦尔纳踮起足尖轻盈而沉重地跳着舞，沉默不语地坐在落地窗边，或是在杜英树下种出一排又一排的矢车菊。  
        梦落幕了，他搂着他的脖子倾侧腰肢，身体绷成一张完美的弓。

 

 

 

[补全剧情]（NC-17）  
        迦尔纳迷迷糊糊地醒过来，被房间里的空气呛了一大口。男性荷尔蒙的气味充盈在死水般浑浊的空气里，混合着酒精和汗水的味道。  
        他想去起身开个窗，结果刚翻了半个身，全身上下的肌肉都发出了哀求的信号。他直到这时候才想起来自己身边还躺着一个人，不由得无奈地重新陷回乱七八糟的床里。  
        反正自己早已如此狼狈不堪，倒不如顺其自然好了。

        这十年来迦尔纳也不是没有尝试过跳舞，只是每一次穿上舞鞋、绷紧脚背之后膝盖都会叫嚣着异样的疼痛。  
        “你知道吗，你再这样试下去，你以后连走路都会成问题。”当时那个医生严厉地告诉他，“你的膝盖根本无法再支持你的体重。”  
        他试着尽量减轻自己的重量，然而每一次尝试都成为一张新的判决书——他无法再继续舞蹈了。他给老师拨了电话，轻描淡写地告诉了他自己的伤势，更多地表达的是感激和敬意。  
        老师问他，你是怎么受伤的。他说是那天和阿周那跳了一支舞，情绪失控就抄了近路回家。那条路的路灯长年失修，雨天湿滑阴暗。一个骑着车灯损坏的摩托车的醉鬼没看见走在前面的迦尔纳，正好就撞上去了。迦尔纳避得快，但左边膝盖还是给狠狠地撞了一下，等去到医院一查，就知道自己再也跳不了舞了。  
        他原本是想和阿周那好好谈一次的，关于那天的失态和道歉，结果被一次又一次的手术和繁重的事务耽搁了。他一直惦记着这回事，也惦记着那支没有跳完的舞，惦记了整整十年。后来是老师终于联系上了他，问起了阿周那，他才下了决心给膝盖打了一针药物去见他。  
        他想心里这些东西彼此积压了那么长久，早已成为无法言说的东西，溃不成形。他们跳了那支舞的最后一幕，之后迦尔纳就转身离开了，从相遇到结束也没有说一句话。  
        但是交谈又有什么意义呢，从简单的几个眼神里他就已经知道了。  
        迦尔纳想终于结束了，大概这辈子再也不会和阿周那有所交集了吧。  
        结果这个想法实打实地成了一张旗。

        具体的表现在于交流会结束后的第二天开始，他注意到路过他身边的人总会无意地向这边投来目光。  
        起初他还没有明白发生了什么事情，只是单纯地收紧了手里的早餐袋，照常去餐厅上班。等到了工作地点，那个平时和他关系不错的女孩子吉娜可突然凑上来找他要个签名。他一头雾水地给她在小本子上写了，之后问她发生了什么。她瞪着眼睛一脸难以置信地说，你有多火难道不知道吗。  
        她打开了Youtube给他看，点击量第一的就是他那天在剧场外面跟阿周那一起跳的落幕曲。这情况简直突兀地熟悉——当年是他不小心录下了整支舞蹈，又不小心地被老师发现了录像，而这次不知情的人是他而已。  
        那个视频没有正式题目，大约是有阿周那的名字所以被翻了出来。他往下看了评论，才知道那是阿周那的弟弟拍的，他本人恐怕也不知情。  
        也就一时炒作而已。迦尔纳跟她说，这都没什么意义。  
        当然有意义！吉娜可反驳回来，你难道不爱他吗？  
        又不是爱能够解决的问题。迦尔纳一边这样说着，发现自己再说下去只是越描越黑。于是他只好告诉她说，爱是假的，恨倒是真的。  
        这句话里头一半是真心，另一半说的时候头皮发麻，结果自己也不知道到底哪一半才是真正想要表达的了。

         晚上迦尔纳还要去便利店赶一份晚工，等终于到了下班时间已经是深夜了。他没吃晚饭，一个人提着一个三明治在路上走，路过一个酒吧的后门时意外地遇见了阿周那。  
        阿周那站在街边打电话，一盏昏幽的路灯下修长的身影在死寂的街道上过于显眼了一些。迦尔纳从他身后路过，犹豫着要不要打声招呼，结果思绪首先就被阿周那的声音抓住了。  
        他在打电话，又或者说他其实是在喊电话。这完全是由于通话的对象引起的，即使迦尔纳站在离他将近五六步的地方，那个几乎是在尖叫的女声依然能够穿过听筒清晰地反映在他的听觉神经上。  
        “我不管——就算是一年三千万我也要把他签了——”  
        阿周那把电话拿得离耳朵极远，而后几乎是吼了回去：“你疯了吗咕哒子！我都说了我绝对不会再和他合作——”  
        “你先去把他给我骗到美国再说！”被称作咕哒子的人又以更大的音量压了回来。  
        阿周那挂了电话。  
        然后他转身，看到了站在那里有一阵子的迦尔纳。

        他们呆立着对视了一阵子。迦尔纳想起吉娜可告诉他，如果见到半熟不熟的人又不想太尴尬的话就握手，于是他走上前去想要伸手，结果发现自己左手提着晚餐右手拎着包，完全没有空。  
        局面又一次陷入尴尬，但这一次迦尔纳离他只有一步的距离了。阿周那身上有很重的酒精味，因此他知道他肯定喝了不少。舞者是不允许喝酒的，阿周那大概是受了太大刺激才这样摧残自己，迦尔纳认真地考虑道。  
        阿周那在这时突然开了口，神色有些怪异：“你在这里做什么？”  
        迦尔纳愣了一下，稍微松了口气：“回家。”  
        他想了想，又多加上一句：“你呢？”  
        “和朋友聚会，一会儿回酒店。”阿周那说这话时眼睛都不眨一下。  
        迦尔纳几乎是立刻就知道他醉了——阿周那在这城市里是有家的，他不可能在外面一个人开个房间住。  
        “你醉了。”迦尔纳笃定地判断道。  
        “醉的人是你吧。”阿周那反驳了一句，转身就走。结果迦尔纳放心不下跟了过去，也不知道究竟是发生了什么，等他站在家门口时，他才意识到自己竟然鬼使神差地将阿周那带回了家。

        这是迦尔纳头一回见到阿周那喝醉的样子。不会吐得到处都是，只是有股特别严重的酒气；而且意识看上去相当清醒，不会说胡话，只是会偶尔流露出类似挑衅的神色。  
        他把他推进洗手间，告诉他水龙头的开关怎么用，又捡了一套自己相对宽松的衣服和干净的浴巾递给他，转头就去把沙发床打开再铺一张床。  
        等他铺好床了，从药箱里翻出解酒药之后，阿周那突然在洗手间里喊了他一声。他以为他需要帮忙，就进去看了一眼。  
        不进去倒好，进去之后他突然意识到大概自己这辈子都出不来了。

        阿周那在看他的药。  
        迦尔纳也不清楚他是怎么找到那一大包医疗用品的，因为他把它塞到洗手间某个柜子底下去了。那上面的说明实在是触目惊心，阿周那皱着眉给看完了，然后转过头问了他一句：“那天你就是用了这个药？”  
        迦尔纳说是的，那个药又不是不能用，只是长期使用的话膝盖会彻底报废而已。这句话也不知道是哪里把阿周那惹火了，他捉住他的手腕把他拉了过来，揽着他的腰一推，等迦尔纳反应过来时已经坐在了洗漱台上。  
        他看见阿周那在笑。  
        那个笑容诡异又昏沉，迦尔纳看着觉得不舒服又不自觉地下陷。洗漱台上残留的大滩的水迹很快被布料吸收，臀侧一阵突兀的冰凉。他向后仰了一下身体，结果后脑勺抵在了镜子上，阻止他进一步向后瑟缩。  
        接着阿周那倾身向前亲吻了他。  
        迦尔纳的脑海瞬间陷入一片茫然的空白。解酒药还在外面，不知道现在拿过来还有没有作用。他一边想着一边扭动着身子试着挣扎了几下，结果被阿周那一把握住了膝盖向上推。  
        “我醒着呢。”阿周那贴着他的嘴唇调笑了一句。  
        膝盖传来的疼痛熟悉鲜明，几乎夺走了大部分的注意力，迦尔纳不由得绷紧了身子张口呼吸，下一秒生涩的口腔就被外来的异物占领。阿周那对他的身体有着仿佛与生俱来的了解，疼痛几乎是即将到达临界点的时刻他松开了手，转而揉上了腰侧的肌肤。  
        旧创的疼痛迅速消弭，空白的脑海终于意识到了事态的严重性。阿周那是故意喊他进来的——当他的手指沿着布料的边缘贴着皮肤滑进内侧时，迦尔纳迟钝地有所反应。  
        原来阿周那没有换上衣服不是因为嫌弃自己。

        迦尔纳本来想警告他这样下去他可能会后悔第二次，结果发现自己除了听起来糟糕得诱人的呻吟以外，一点有说服力的声音都发不出来。他想咬他一口作为警醒，等真正咬下去了发现自己简直就是在主动索求。  
        阿周那拥抱他的姿势过于巧妙，他除了同样拥抱他或者是做出类似引诱的推拒之外根本无法挣脱。  
        阿周那顺势又握着他没有受伤的那只膝盖把他的腿推了上去，特意将足踝固定安放在洗漱台的边缘。迦尔纳想要趁机从空隙里钻出去，结果被固定住的惯用腿完全使不上力气，反而是身子没有坐稳，向下滑了一段距离，颈部悬空头顶顶在了镜子上。  
        最让他绝望的倒不是头顶晕眩的疼痛，而是这下他真的不小心把自己送了上去。阿周那腰间的毛巾被他不小心蹭掉了，异样的灼热感正好抵在他的臀缝里，即使隔着两层布料迦尔纳也能感受到对方迫不及待的意味。  
        他知道他现在醒着的。他们都很清醒——这真的是世界上最见鬼的醉话。

        迦尔纳被陌生的亲吻夺取了大部分的意识，纤细的脖颈被阿周那的掌心小心地托护着。他原本以为自己能够掌控好自己的身体的，结果被单纯的本能反应给出卖了。  
        直到身后有异物侵入的刺痛感时他才勉强从这个亲吻里脱身，惊恐地握住对方的肩膀半推半拉地坐了起来。阿周那对于这个反应显得早有准备，曲起手掌顺势向里又滑进一些。迦尔纳太过于瘦削了，他简直可以轻而易举地将他托起来。  
        迦尔纳结结实实地坐在了他的手掌上，狭窄的甬道艰涩地包裹着阿周那的食指。他的身体绷得太紧，视线模糊了一个瞬间。他有点没搞清楚自己的衣服是什么时候下了线，但是对于阿周那接下来要做的事情倒是十分明晰的。  
        这件事情本来在十年前就已经有了开端，种子发了芽之后没有机会破土而出罢了。  
        “停下来。”迦尔纳压低了声音，试图掩盖过声线里不住的颤抖。  
        阿周那当真将手指退了出去，他微微松了口气。这种荒唐的事情本来就不应该发生，他重新呼吸了一口，想要从这个紧贴的怀抱里逃离。然而阿周那却丝毫没有表现出松开他的意思，只是从他身后打开了水龙头洗手，身体向他的方向又靠近了一些。  
        迦尔纳觉得自己这条被抬起来的腿明天估计是走不了路了——被如此逼迫地折起来夹在两个人之间，仿佛在维持最后的一点距离，同时也让他毫无反抗的余地。  
        水声停下，迦尔纳抬了抬身体想从台子上下去，结果又重新被按回了阿周那的手指上。这一次进来的是两根手指，在水的帮助和没有防备的身体的允许之下又向内推进了一大段距离。  
        “放轻松。”阿周那看着他，舌尖轻轻地舐过他的眼角。  
        他说这句话的语调太温柔，至于迦尔纳不自觉地放松了下来。他扶着他的侧腰的手向后延伸，拉近了彼此的距离之后向后摸索了一会儿。迦尔纳没有回头，但是他知道水龙头的边上放了他日常用的润肤霜，这让他有点怀疑阿周那找到他的药也只是一个宣告而已。  
        继水之后更加顺利的润滑也加入进来，阿周那半垂着眸子继续向内里按压开拓。温软的内壁挤压着排斥外来的异物，过了不久也逐渐趋向臣服和渴求。  
        膝盖窝下被冰冷的洗漱台硌着发疼，迦尔纳因为正在进行的事实而头脑发白。他勉强地从喉咙里发出了一点声音，然后连成了一个想要挽回理智却最终失败的句子：“我们到床上去，好吗？”  
        阿周那惊讶地抬起眸子看他，而后抵着他的额头说道：“当然可以。”

        阿周那很擅长分散他的注意力，就像他很擅长吸引阿周那一样。迦尔纳大部分的注意力都被胶在了他深色的皮肤上，结果导致整场性事从一开始的单方面引导变成了双向的交流。  
        他原本想在阿周那抱起他的那刻夺回一些主动权的，然而被准确地捏住了小腿的神经。等真正陷进柔软的被窝里时，迦尔纳不由得开始憎恨自己多年来保持得异常良好的韧带。他被折叠起来的时候阿周那亲吻着他膝盖上的旧创，舌尖抵着白皙的皮肤留下一道浅浅的水痕。  
        迦尔纳的脑袋里一片混乱，阿周那分开他的双腿时他偏过头去没敢往下看，于是他听见一声低低的笑。准备得足够充分的甬道被缓慢地撑开，褶皱翕合着艰难地吞下炙烫的物件，迦尔纳忍着没有叫出来，脚趾微微弯曲后舒展。  
        然而发声明显是一个更好的选择——如果不是因为身上那个人故意的误解的话。被塞入贯穿之后阿周那没有给他足够多的适应时间，等到他被泪水模糊的视界重新找回焦点的那刻就毫不犹豫地开始向外抽离。最终他还是不得不随着对方动作的加快发出了类似抽噎的声音，然而这次阿周那是真的打算装醉了，引起他更加绵软短促的一串呻吟。  
        他想起来这件事十年前就已经注定发生了，只是那个时候质疑自己的人不是他而是阿周那。他不能确定那样的恨意本质上到底隐藏了什么，尤其是在那支舞所揭开了部分的真相之后，于是他们彼此逃开了。  
        敏感点被捕获的那个瞬间迦尔纳的身体软了下去，力气被抽空的同时宣告着欲求的防线被彻底击溃。软肉被反复地碾磨挑逗，舒适的热流自下而上将思绪推出颅腔。  
        他不太确定自己是不是在流泪，也听不清楚自己的声音。覆在上空的是一大片阴天的乌云，他在某个雨天里搂着阿周那的脖颈跳舞，雨水倾泻下来打湿了他的头发和面庞，足尖湿滑无力地垂下。他想他最后一个动作肯定没有力气支持下去了，结果是阿周那把他捞了起来扶着他转了最后一个圈。  
        挽不回了挽不回了。那个声音在他空白的脑海里循环播放。  
        他想这下是真的挽不回了。

        迦尔纳看了一眼钟，发现自己早就错过了上班的点，干脆歪着身子又睡了一会儿，结果刚睡沉就被弄醒了。  
        阿周那半睁着眼睛把他的身子扳了过来，睡眼朦胧地看着他。几缕卷曲的碎发落下来耷在白色的枕头上，他慵懒地打了个哈欠，眼角泛着一层水光。  
        “差不多的话你就回去吧，我还要上班。”迦尔纳撑着半个身子勉强坐了起来。阿周那盯着他身上那些痕迹看了一会儿，看得他满脸通红。  
        “你在哪里上班？”阿周那忽然问了一句。  
        “餐厅。”他没具体说是哪个餐厅，只是潦草地打开陈旧的衣柜去拿浴巾，“再不快点的话大概今天的工钱就没了。”  
        “昨天给我打电话的那个人想签你。”阿周那补上一句，“你和我一起去美国吧。”  
        迦尔纳回头看了他一眼，神色淡漠空洞：“你又不是不知道我不能跳舞。”他说完这话以后膝盖就磕在了衣柜角上，疼得头皮发麻，倒吸一口气。  
        他去洗了个澡，弄了很久才把身体给清干净，出来之后发现床铺已经被收拾好了，弄脏的那条已经给放进了洗衣机里。阿周那不知道是什么时候离开的，大约是穿了他的衣服走，就把自己的衣服留在了洗衣机里，一并留下来的还有一份早餐。  
        他上了半天班，一点精神也没有，但是客人反而比以往多了几倍，大抵都是被他吸引过来的。老板看在这个份儿上没给他扣工钱，本来想给他涨个工资结果被他委婉地拒绝了。下班之后他照旧从后门离开，结果一出门就被拖进一个人的怀里。  
        迦尔纳想阿周那一定是跟着人流找到他的，后来才发现其实是自己一步一步地踩进了那个圈子里。他知道他的工作地点所以去了那个酒吧，他知道他的生活习惯如同熟知自己的身体。  
        他问他为什么，阿周那说这还用问吗，这就是一直以来我们彼此痛恨对方的缘由啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后的大致意思就是，你就是我的影子，了解自己就是了解你，所以我爱你也就是爱自己。这真是太糟糕了，我们同时也失去了自己的独立，我们之间本来存在一个就可以了，所以彼此痛恨。


End file.
